


Nothing is Unconditional

by russianmango



Series: 30 in 30 [17]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Look: Brent is so damn sick of Duncs' shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing is Unconditional

Brent started to get frustrated with Duncs once he realized how non-reactive he was towards pretty much everything Brent did.

It’s not that he wanted a reaction, it’s just that he always got them. Everybody always commented or poked jokes at him for various reasons, be it his superstitions, facial expressions. Hell, Duncan was privy to more of Brent’s behavior than anybody else and yet said nothing.

It got to the point where Brent started to pick up other habits, just to see how Duncan would react. It wasn’t a fully conscious effort, but he thought the naked yoga before bed would bring some kind of reaction, but Duncs just asked him to turn out the lights when he was done.

It wasn’t until their five-night road trip in Canada that Brent couldn’t take it anymore. Duncan couldn’t be that good of a friend, nothing is unconditional. Brent waited until after his yoga, when they were both in bed and usually had a bit of pillow talk.

“What do you think of Tazer?” Brent asked.

“Cappy Spaz?” Duncan asked, “I don’t know, why?”

“I was just wondering. I mean, I was thinking about it and I kind of like him,” Brent confessed.

“He’s not a bad guy, Brent. He’s a pretty good friend, once you get past the crazy,” Duncs shrugged.

“That’s the thing though, I’m not talking about friendship,” Brent corrected. “When we were at practice the other day, I couldn’t stop looking at him. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, but he just won’t get out of my head,” Brent continued, hoping to get a reaction.

“You, too?” Duncan asked, turning over to face Brent.

“What?” Brent asked.

“I thought I was the only one. It’s like, he has this- this _look_ and it’s just so sexy, you know?” Duncan explained. “And that ass!”

“Uh, yeah,” Brent agreed. He didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t expected him to react like that. Before Brent could really react himself, Duncan continued. “The dreams are getting bad, though. I keep waking up and, it’s Tazer, you know? I can’t want to fuck my captain, right?”

“Wait, seriously?” Brent asked. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Yeah, but you feel the same way, don’t you?” Duncan asked. “I’m so fucking jealous Kaner gets that sweet ass to himself, eh?”

“Pat and Jonny?” Brent said, without thinking.

“Oh, come on – it’s obvious!” Duncan stated. “You didn’t think you had a chance, did you?”

“Seriously?” Brent asked.

“Brent, you’re starting to act as if you somehow had a plan to get a reaction out of someone, but got some surprising information instead.”

“Wait, how did you know?” Brent sighed.

Duncan laughed. “You’ve been trying to get me for weeks! Naked yoga, in love with Tazer? You gotta do better than that.”

“Did you read my journal?” Brent accused.

“A page or two maybe,” Duncan admitted. “I had to see why you hated me.”

“Why would you think I hated you?”

“You glared at me for three days straight, I thought it had to be something.”

“And when you found what it was?” Brent asked.

“I couldn’t help exploit your weird ass fears,” Duncan said. Brent groaned and turned over, ending the conversation. Duncan smiled and then closed his eyes, knowing he won the war. “Kaner really is banging Jonny, though,” he added.

“I knew that,” Brent said unconvincingly. Duncan just rolled his eyes and shut off the light. “Good night, Brent.”


End file.
